Eilia
by Saymorian
Summary: Merlin could hear the rain lashing constantly against the windows as he sat to watch TV late one night ... He jumped, hearing the doorbell, Gaius shouldn't be back yet, he wasn't back until tomorrow he'd said ... Modern AU, slash, don't like don't read.


Eilia

_**Okay, so this is my first ever attempt at slash that I wrote as an early christmas present for my spirit sister Princessa Guinevere (if you like slash, read her fics, they're very slashy) and she said if I didn't put it up then she would, so, here it is, and I am really nervous now...**_

**_Modern, AU, AxM slash _**

**_ And the title is Sindarin (LoTR) for 'rain' _**

**_Summary: Merlin could hear the rain lashing constantly against the windows as he sat to watch TV late one night ... He jumped, hearing the doorbell, Gaius shouldn't be back yet, he wasn't back until tomorrow he'd said ... Merlin opened the door to see the drenched figure ... "Arthur!"_**

"Typical it would rain on my birthday..." Merlin mumbled as he sat on the sofa in his and Gaius' apartment, he could hear the rain lasing constantly against the windows. He switched on the TV and searched the channels "Ooh, Mythbusters!"

Merlin pulled his legs up and rested his head on the arm of the sofa; he'd had a tiring week, going to see his mother in Ireland, he'd arrived back today, he would have stayed for his actual birthday but Uni didn't allow it, and he still had a stupidly long essay to write. Merlin was studying medicine as one day he wanted to follow his Uncle Gaius into being a doctor. Gaius didn't have to be back at work for another few days so he had decided that Merlin was responsible enough to stay in the house by himself and had stayed out in Ireland.

Merlin shivered, that was the problem with Gaius' place; it was always cold! At the next advert Merlin got up to put the heating on, switching the kettle on too. He walked back to the living room to wait for it to boil, he jumped, hearing the doorbell, Gaius shouldn't be back yet, he wasn't back until tomorrow he'd said on the phone earlier. Merlin frowned and walked out of the room, he slid the bolt on the door open before pulling the door open. He peered out into the rain and saw the drenched figure, who stepped forward, Merlin recognised him and gasped, "Arthur!"

Merlin hadn't seen Arthur in nearly three years. They had been at secondary school together, Merlin had just moved in with Gaius after the schools in Ireland didn't have what he wanted when they met at the age of eleven. You couldn't exactly say they had a great first impression, though after working together on a project and with many names for each other "prat, clot-pole, dollop-head" and "idiot and wimp" being the main ones, they finally decided that yes, they did like each other and became firm friends. Their other friends had included Arthur's half sister Morgana, Gwen, Leon, Lancelot (who Gwen fell for), Gwaine, Freya (whom they all grieved for when she got a terminal illness) and John Hurt, who was Merlin's second cousin.

They had been planning to go to sixth form together but Uther Pendragon of Pendragon Inc. Had said that Merlin was a bad influence on his son and had moved far up north, nearly into Scotland. And Merlin had stayed behind, not even able to say good-bye to his best friend of five years. It was safe to say he really didn't like Uther Pendragon.

Arthur took a step closer, a small smile turning the corner of his mouth up "Happy Birthday Merlin," His voice was soft and his eyes were uncertain.

Merlin smiled before seeing that Arthur was soaked through "Come in, before you catch a cold, you didn't get here on your bike surely?"

Arthur, who had stepped into the hall, shrugged and began removing his brown leather jacket "Father took my car, well," he amended "He hid the keys and slashed the tyres, even the spare..."

"So you took the motorbike all the way here, in the pouring rain?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, sceptical "Never mind, umm, I think Gaius might have something you could wear, you'll stretch anything of mine,"

"That's because you're such a matchstick Merlin," Arthur laughed as he followed Merlin to Gaius' room.

"No way! There is no way on Earth I am wearing _that!_"

"What? I think it would suit you..." Merlin grinned as he held up Gaius' brown robe thingy that he'd always thought weird.

Arthur gave him a look and Merlin looked for something else in the wardrobe, after a few minutes rummaging he found a plain red t-shirt, a bit faded, but it would do for now.

"There," He threw it at the blonde, who, with the reflexes of an athletic, caught it in one hand.

After finding a full set of clothes Merlin asked "Tea?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin left him to change. He was just pouring the hot water into the two cups when he heard soft footsteps. Arthur entered the kitchen rolling up his sleeves, his light hair almost dry. Merlin wordlessly handed him a white china mug and led him to the living room. In unison they sat at opposite ends of the sofa, putting the hot tea on the table.

"Why did your father take the car?" Merlin's voice was just audible over the explosion sounds coming from the TV.

Arthur turned to see Merlin's blue eyes searching his face "He didn't want me to come here, he never liked you. And, I'm nineteen now, an adult, he can't stop me anymore, I tried to get here last year but he caught me and locked me in my room for a couple of days.

"In the end I had to climb out my window, the I found out that my car keys were gone from my jacket and my tyres slashed, so I took my motor bike, despite the cold and wet, I wasn't going to let my father stop me anymore, I'd have ridden Shadowfax if it got me here,"

Merlin grinned, he remembered the day Arthur had been given the horse, it was his twelfth birthday, as it was white Merlin had joked he should name the foal Shadowfax, what he didn't expect was that Arthur actually _would._

Arthur stared into his eyes a moment before seemingly to jolt out of something "O, I almost forgot," he got up and came back a few moments later with an azure blue, rectangular box. "Here, happy birthday, it's not much but I wasn't sure what to get, what do you get for someone you haven't seen in years?"

Merlin just smiled and gently pulled at the red ribbon tied in a bow around the parcel, he was distracted by Arthur's voice.

"Your hair, it's shorter,"

Merlin suddenly felt self conscious "Yeah..."

"I like it," Arthur's voice was quiet and the younger male blushed.

The ribbon came loose and Merlin pulled the lid off the box. Inside was what looked like another box wrapped in blue material. Gently the dark haired male lifted it and let the box hit the carpet. He unwrapped the material from a heavy looking book.

"A scarf?"

"Yes, I thought you might like a colour that wasn't red..."

"Thanks and an, anatomy book...?"

"You said you wanted to be a doctor I thought it might help," Arthur shrugged

"Thank you," Merlin put the book down and fastened the scarf around his neck "what do you thi—?"

Merlin suddenly realised how close Arthur was to him, he had shuffled up the sofa, sitting right next to him. He felt his heart beat faster and his mouth went dry, he ran his tongue over his lips. Arthur leant forward slightly

"Merlin, I—"

'_You're the voice try and understand it! Make a noise and make it clear!'_

They both jumped as John Farnham's voice shattered the tension, Arthur leant back and stood up, pulling his mobile from his pocket.

"Father," The single word was cold as he answered.

"Where do you think I am? ... You can't stop me anymore; I'll do what I want... I'll come home when I decide to... good-bye father,"

Arthur snapped the phone shut, cutting off his father's angry yelling, and dropped it onto the table; he turned back to Merlin who was sipping his tea, eyes on the television.

_Now or never Arthur_

Arthur took a seat beside Merlin and went to speak, but found his mouth dry. He lifted the cup and drank about half in one go; Merlin had remembered how he liked his tea. He set the cup down and wiped his mouth. He looked at Merlin, who was regarding him silently, the mug cradled between his pale fingers.

"My father is furious, but I don't care, he doesn't rule my life anymore,"

Arthur's gaze became intense and he moved close, like he had been before Uther interrupted.

"Merlin," He whispered "put the cup down."

Merlin blinked, but did as he asked. Arthur reached out with his hand, and then drew it back. He summoned his courage and before Merlin could speak he cupped the younger man's face in his hands and pressed his lips softly to his for a second.

He pulled back before Merlin had a chance to react.

"A-Arthur," he gasped, eyes wide

"I'm sorry Merlin, but I couldn't keep it from you anymore, I love you,"

When Merlin still said nothing Arthur sighed and made to leave. Merlin found his voice and how to move at the same time. He reached out and grasped the blonde's wrist

"No, please, don't leave," His voice was soft and Arthur could not deny him anything, he turned back to face him

"You never gave me a chance to say I love you too," Merlin's voice hadn't risen and Arthur searched his eyes, seeing nothing but his own love reflected back at him.

Merlin smiled, "How long?"

"Since I left, I missed you so much it was like part of me had been ripped away, every day I wanted to come back, I tried a few times, tried to run away, but father always caught me..."

"You'd do that for me?" Merlin whispered

"I said I love you didn't I,"

Merlin wound his arms around Arthur shoulders and pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper, passionate. Arthur slid his arms around Merlin and pulled him closer as Merlin's hands twisted in his hair. Merlin gasped when he felt Arthur's tongue slide across his lower lip and Arthur took advantage of his open mouth.

When screaming lungs forced them to part Merlin realised that he was lying on the sofa with Arthur straddling his waist, both were breathing heavier.

"You know, all your fans will be devastated," Merlin breathed

"What?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow at him

"Oh, come off it Arthur, surely you can't have missed how all the girls – and some of the guys – used to look at you, don't you remember Sophia? Vivian?"

"Let them be disappointed, you're all I'll ever want,"

Merlin smiled as Arthur laid his head on his chest "I can hear your heart..." he whispered

"It beats for you..." Merlin whispered back

There was silence for a long while afterwards

"You know another reason my father took me away was that you were 'Too queer' for me" Arthur murmured sleepily

Merlin laughed "He needs to get out of the middle ages,"

"Arthur?" Merlin asked softly a moment later

"Yes?" Arthur was a little more awake now

"Never leave me again..." Merlin whispered

Arthur raised himself on his arms to look down at the brunette "Never again," he promised, watching Merlin's eyes light up. The blonde leant down to join their mouths once more, sealing the promise.

A few moments after Arthur pulled away and rested his head on the younger male's chest again. Merlin realised from the deep breathing coming from the head on his torso that Arthur had fallen asleep; Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, tightening his hold around the blonde subconsciously.

_MAxMAxMAxMA_

The rain continued to pour throughout the night, continuing the next morning as a car pulled up to the apartment block. But the sun was also out, making a valiant effort to best the rain and a rainbow stood clear in the sky.

Gaius walked into his apartment at five the next morning; he heard voices and dropped his bags in the hall before walking into the living room. He looked at the TV to see it on a David Attenborough documentary.

_Merlin must have fallen asleep in front of the TV again, there's no way he'd watch that_

Then Gaius looked at the sofa and saw not one, but two there, he walked as quietly as possible out of the room and muttered "Damn, I owe Hunith £10..."

End. Or is it...?

**_Okay, so now I'm even more nervous because if you got this far it means you read the above, I know it was, I forgot the word... _**

**_Anyway thanks for reading and reviews will either keep or stop me writing slash_**

**_There is a semi-planned sequel that will be up sometime, Uther wouldn't give up his son that easily would he?_**

**_Thanks for reading, whether you liked or not_**

**_S_**


End file.
